Project X-Y
by Thegreatdevil69
Summary: This is a story of a young teen boy named West Argentina, who years ago was taken for something called Project X-Y. A bio made super weapon to help with the great war that happened many years ago. But now West has a group called the heavenly exorcist force after him and West want answers, he is not afraid to hurt or even kill anyone that gets in his way.
1. Chapter 1

I...I remember only parts of it, parts of what had happened that night but, I don't want to think about it. It tears me up when I think of what went on that night. The people that I killed it….it wasn't me, it was project X, but the other person in the other chamber he looked familiar...I think I know him.

Later that evening I had fallen back to sleep, soon after that, it was daytime. Later that day I was calmer than normal, not have an anxiety attack all while trying not to fall asleep in class. "Hey buddy how's it going," said Kyle Gaidon who was my best friend. "Ehh not much other than trying to keep those thoughts out of my head," said West. "Thoughts of what, getting together with a half cat half vampire lady", said Kyle. Why would you think that I would think of that, said

West looking a bit confused. I don't know I have seen the way you have looked at her bro. West started to die of laughter. HAHAHAHA no that's disgusting. I may have said that but deep down I know that she has feelings for me and I feel the same way about her too.

The bell rang and everyone at school has already gone except for Kyle and West. Bwahahahah, a laughter could be heard from a distance. "Uhhhh what the hell," said Kyle, "probably just Yuka messing with us again", West exclaimed with somewhat annoyance in his voice. "Hi, guys what's up"? Said Yuka. Wait if you are here than who….is oh, SHIT kyle said as he was dragged down the halls. "Kyle...Kyle!", West said as he flew down the hallway. OWW hey what was that for said someone in all black, YOU ASSHAT WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FOR YOU FALLEN FUCK said Kyle in a more than angry tone. Yo Kyle you ohhhhhh….WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO said West. I only stabbed him", Kyle said. "There you guys are," said Yuka as she was panting frantically. OHH, GOD, I THINK IM GONNA PUKE", Said

Yuka as she ran down the halls, "see what you did Kyle happy now", Said West. Hehe your sooo in love with her Kyle said while dashing down the halls. West could see that he was still aliive and spoke to him "Just what are you here for exactly and who the hell sent you" said West as his eyes were pitch black. "You...Your th...that thing everyone talks about" as the fallen angel said clearly being scared. "Well damn you sure know how to answer questions" said West losing his patience "get away LEAVE NOW" Said the fallen angel. "Just tell me who you are and you will be just fine" said West. "NO" said the fallen angel, "well son of a bitch, I have to kill ya then" said West as a black cloud of darkness surrounded him. "No please I can't go empty handed PLEASE" as the fallen angel said as he died. *clap clap clap* "damn you talk about ME being harsh tisk tisk tisk Argentina, you really are a devil" Said Kyle. "How long were you here for Kyle"? Said West. "Long enough for me to see what you did, by the way WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT COOL DARK POWER AND WHERE DO I GET SOME" Said Kyle. "Something I learned while…...training" said West. "Great they know what I am, but how in the hell did they find out. That was years ago where did he come from and who are they" West said thinking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The angel...exorcist thingy**

It was nighttime but West noticed something felt off. His room seemed bigger than normal and it was very cold. "Remember this". A voice could be heard in a distance. "Who are you" West said, "you should remember me and this wonderful place, doesn't it give you soooo many wonderful memories Argentina"? "What, no you should be dead" West said. "Well I am back you bastard, after you sent me to the deepest part of hell, I did not see my children because of what you did to me. But once I regain my power, you WILL see me in my true strength, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The man said as he disappeared in the darkness. "AHHHHHHH" screamed West as he woke up "Hello are you ok...West please answer me" said Yuka. "Yea I am fine, come in" said West. "What's wrong, I heard screaming and I ran here as fast as I could" said Yuka. "Its nothing, just a nightmare" said West. "Ok then goodnight Argentina" Yuka said as she smiled back at West.

The next morning

"Ahh time for school" said West as he hopped out of bed enthusiastically. *knock knock*. "WHAT!" said West". "Sup bud it's me your good old mate Kyle" Said Kyle" "What are you doing at my house"? West said. "I thought you could use some company to walk you to school, oh and were stopping by at Yuka's place to get her" Said Kyle. "Oh sure, why don't we go and pickup Thorin while we are at it" Said West sarcastically. "Wow, great plan West, that way we will have even more people" Said Kyle with a huge grin on his face as he left the house. "Hey guys" said Yuka as she ran to them. "Well then, guess we don't have to pick her up" said Kyle "Guess we don't" said West. "Let's go get Thorin and be on our way" Yuka said. "Oh, I forgot, he has that new job at the moving company, he gets paid quite a lot" said Kyle "Ha-ha I bet he does considering he does underworld and human world moving" West said. "Hey, I want to know what you screamed for last night, it sounded like you were dying" Yuka said concerned. "It's nothing special, just a classic nightmare" West said. "I have known you for many years and you are not the type to fear". "I will tell you later after class" West said. "Ok" Said Yuka as she smiled warmly at West. "C'mon slow poke lovebirds or well be late for first period" said Kyle.

"Oh no, where are you guys going" Said a man in a trench coat. "To...class" said Kyle. "You get to stay here and meet my little friends" Said the mysterious man. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" said Yuka. "You look lovely and...niceee. I could use you in my collection of girls" Said the man. "Alright you perverted asshole, reveal yourself" said West. "HAHA" The man said as he took off his trench coat revealing holy swords. "Oh, shit an angel...exorcist thingy" Kyle said. "Excuse me but this "Angel exorcist thingy's" name is Freed and...Oh you, I know you" Said West as he so rudely interrupted. "YOU ASS YOU INTERUPED MY INTRODUTION" Said Freed. "Hehe yea and just what are you going to do about it?" said West sounding like an asshole. "Why you piece of SHIT devil, I will put you in your place" said Freed pulling out a gun and a holy sword. "Well damn you made this blonde haired shitbag mad, way to go West" said Kyle. "I don't give a flying fuck, shut up and RUN" Said West. "DIE YOU DEVIL SCUMBAGS AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Said Freed as he rapidly fired from his gun. "HAHAHA, you can't aim for shit" Said West. "No but I can throw" Said Freed as he threw out two summon grenades. A dark mist appeared "Ahh well hell we are fucked" said Kyle.

To Be Continued

Hey guys, thegreatdevil69 here. This is chapter two of my Project X-Y fanfiction. I am working on chapter three right now so expect that in the next 3-4 weeks maybe less. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

** The Angel and his goons **

"Ahh well hell we are fucked" said Kyle. "Relax we have everything under control right Yuka...Yuka... YUKA WHAT THE HELL" West said as he saw Yuka hiding in the trash bins. "I...I...I'm too scared" said Yuka.

"Hehe clearly" said Kyle trying to sound like a dick. The smoke dissipated. Greetings my name is Rin and my name is Li

*Simultaneously* and were twins. "Oh, great more shit we have to deal with" said West.

"Aha, allow me to introduce these two. On the right we have Rin, a former devil turned angel and Li is her sister and she" "Let me guess, said West interrupting "The other one is a fallen angel, right?"

"GODDAMN YOU...YOU INTERRUPTED ME AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE, YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE" said Freed clearly angry. "Ooh I'm SOOOOO scared oh nooo help me lord and savior" said West sarcastically. "You one day are going to die for being an ass you know that right Argentina?" Kyle said with great concern for his friend. "I know" said West.

"DIE DIE DIE" said Rin and Li as they charged for West. "Wait why the hell are they going after me" said West. "Ok guess I will take care of freed" Kyle said happily. "Yuka can you help us" Kyle said. "O...Ok" said Yuka.

"Ooh goody, I get to kill two devils in one slice what joy" Freed said. "Get through me then you get to Yuka" Kyle said. " Deal ARHHHHHHHHH" Freed yelled as he charged for Kyle. "SWORD BIRTH" Kyle yelled. "Wait how the hell did you get...oh I see you possess the power sacred replication, a power that lets you use anyone's sacred gear at anytime as long as you have touched them but from my understanding you can only keep two sacred gear you use from that power" Freed said.

"Your goddamn right and I will use that to kill you" Kyle said as he pulled out a sword from the ground. *Swords clash* "You think you can best ME as a swords man think again" said Freed. "You know those words will kill you one day, now say goodbye to your life" Kyle said.

"Not on my watch" said Li as she charged for Kyle "Ahhhhhh what the hell is happening to me AHHHHH" shouted West as his friends watched as his eyes turned pitch black then turned to red and his hair turning to white.

"What the...no it can't be I...its project X" said Rin as she watched West turn. "HAHAHAHAH you ALL GET TO DIE" said West in his project X form. "WHY YOU BAST-" *poof* Freed said as West teleported.

"Where the hell did you just go" Said Rin and Li to Kyle. "Right here" *Stabs* *Gush* As blood gushed from both of the twins "WHAT THE HELL AHHHH *relches* as Yuka proceeds to throw up.

"Oops, hey West you might want to take care of you girlfre-….WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO HERE AND WHY DID YOU CHANGE" said Kyle as he saw that Freed was in half and West was beginning to turn back.

"What happened" said West. "I don't know but you need to get that under control" Kyle said.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD AT A LEADERS SUMMIT **_

"Sir Zechs, something is wrong". "What is it" said Sir Zechs

"You might want to take a look at it" said Azazel.

"The thing...its back and its power ratings are off the charts" said St. Michael.

"What course of action do we take" said Ajuka

"We send the Occult Research club to take a look" said Azazel

"Do you really think that's a good idea" said Sir Zechs

"Your right we should monitor it further before we do anything else" said St. Micheal

"Rias, Kiba, Issei and I will go take a look, after all I am pretty sure we can take care of it if all hell breaks loose" Azazel said

"Fine I give you my permission to take them to see what it is" Sir Zechs said

_**MEANWHILE AT SCHOOL**_

"Dammnit we missed third period" said Kyle. "Stupid Freed and his angels, at least we killed them" said Yuka. "Ahem, you mean we as in me and Kyle, you sat there scared out of your mind hiding behind the trash cans" West said.

"Hey by the way what happened with you changing into whatever that was back there" Kyle said. "*Sigh* I guess it is time to tell you guys about it... what happened many years ago" said West.

Hey guys, so it took me less time than I thought it would to complete this chapter, but this time I am not sure when the next chapter may be finished, anyways thanks for reading and you can check out the Characters in the story by going to  wiki/High_School_DxD_Wiki and looking up one of the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Every sentence or word in bold represents Albion, West Argentina's Dragon.

Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 of this fanfiction

_Chapter: 4 What happened many years ago _

"Remember when I left many years ago Kyle?" said West. "Yea I do why?" Kyle said "Well I did not move away, I was taken for Project X-Y," West said. **Memory projection**

"Get him in here," said Person 1

"He is in but heart rate is too high and unstable," said Person 2

"Sedate him," said Person 1, "Yes sir," said Person 2

"RAHHHHH," said West in the chamber

"He is down, shall we commence project X-Y sir," said Person 2

"Not yet. Not until we have our other test subject" said Person 1

"Sir, we found another child who was lost," said Person 3

"Hello young boy, what's your name," said Person 1

"NO LET ME GOOO," said the young boy

"Just tell me your name and I will let you go," said Person 1

"My...name...is….NO I WON'T TELL YOU," said the young boy

"Oh well….kill him and then commence project X on West, we will find a person to perform the second portion on...soon," said, Person 1

"Ok sir will do," said Person 3

*Glass breaks* "NOOOOO AHHHHHH" screamed West as he ran for the hallways

"Sir he is out of the chamber," said, person 4

"Nooo, get him back in that damn chamber," said Person 1

"Get Ryu to handle him," said Person 2 to Person 3

"She is already here," said Person 3

"Hello stubborn Argentina," said Ryu

"Leave me alone or you will suffer," said West

"Hahaha you think you intimidate me Argentina?" said Ryu

"*Takes sword out of sheath* Yea I think I do AHHHHHH" as West said as he charged for Ryu

"Hahaha" Laughed Ryu *Stabs* A holy sword, do you like the way it stings?" said Ryu

"AHHHHHH DAMNNITT" screamed West

"Well done now get him back here," said Person 2 "Will do sir," said Ryu

*5 years later*

"Well well West you have served in the second great war and won good job," said Person 2

"We may just leave you alone for a day" said Person 1

"That may just be the best idea you have ever had….or the stupidest," said West with a slight

grin

"Sir what does he mean by that," said Person 4

"Nothing, besides it's like he can escape or anything," said Person 2

"You would be surprised at what I have learned throughout my five years of being here," said West

"Ha-ha we will see about that one," said Person 1

"Yes, so we will my good sir," said West with pitch-black eyes

*Later that evening*

"Sir do you think that he is able to escape," said Person 2

"No, the chamber is made of some of the strongest metals so it is impossible for him to escape, but just in case I have Ryu guarding the area," said Person 1

"Ok sir," said Person 2 "Now get some rest, we have found another test subject and you need sleep in order to be in perfect condition," said Person 1

*Chamber bust's open* "I told you I would escape one way or another," said West

"What the hell, how did he get out" said Person 3

"Well great we have to kill him now, get Shirogane to come out," said Person 1

"Shirogane come on out," said Person 2

"Ahh greetings West, my name is Shirogane, I am an angel and a blood bender. You are a person who must die so I say….farewell" said Shirogane

"Well damn guess there's this guy to deal with….oh well time to die, my friend," said West

"Hahahaha we'll see about that," said Shirogane

"AHHHH" as Shirogane charged for West. "*poof* West teleports "You do know I can see your teleportation lines Argentina," said Shirogane as he tries to stab West

"I….see….yooouuu Shirogane" West said

"YOU WON'T FOR LONG HAHAHAHA," Shirogane said as he used his shadow sword power

"DEMONIC INFUSE" West shouted as his demonic power went through his body

"You bastard I will kill you TWICE," said Shirogane

"Test me asshole" West said as he punched Shirogane

"AHHH" screamed Shirogane as he lost an arm from the punch

*Boom* A sound could be heard from the containment area

"NOO HE ESCA- AHH...SHIT" said Person 1 as he was stabbed by West with his spear

"Mark my words you and ALL your people will die HAHAHAHA" West said as he ran through the hole he made in the wall cutting his arm.

***End of memory***

"Damn West how could I not have known what happened to you I..I...I am your best friend and I did not even make an attempt to come to save you...I'm so stupid" said Kyle

"It's not your fault kyle. Besides, you were not a devil yet at the time so you could have done nothing" said West.

"Ouch hey that was a low bowman….low blow," said Kyle. Ha-ha I know" said West.

*Teleportation circle appears*

"What the hell is that," said Yuka

"A teleportation circle don't let your guard down," said West

"West Argentina is it," said Rias Gremory

"Yea who the hell's asking" West said with his spear out

"Now now no need to get so hostile, my name is Rias Gremory, the swordsman over there is Kiba, on the right is Issei and on the left is Koneko and in the air is fallen angel governor and leader of Gregori Azazel," Rias said.

"We received high power readings from over here so we thought we would come and take a peek see unless you become hostile them we have to kill you, " Azazel said.

"Well then if you guys don't piss me off then I won't become hostile" West said

"I take it you are familiar with freed correct"? said Rias Gremory

"Yea he is dead I ripped him in half, the goons Kyle took care of in his own way," said West

"So you little reincarnated friend here I assume looks like a novice but he very well is not and looking at him he has two sacred gears correct?" said Azazel

"Yes you are very much so correct, he has the Boosted Gear and Sword Birth, in order for him to live I had to give him a second one along with his reincarnation," said West

"Then there is you West Argentina I assume you possess Divine Dividing and the True longiness," Azazel said "your damn right," said West

"Wait he has those how the hell did he get them?" said Issei

"Well my mother was a human and in turn I now possess Albion, I wanted to become more powerful and feared by many so I went back in time to steal his spear," West said

"Yes bright indeed now tell me how has your dad the original Satan been doing," said Azazel

"Have not seen him in over twenty thousand years I would love it if he were dead though. West said

"Wait he is the descendant of the original satan and he has the True longness and Divine Dividing….so that makes him the strongest white dragon in existence?" Issei said with great surprise

"Yes yes it does Issei, But Argentina we don't want to kill you we want to be great allies so what do you say" said Rias

"Sure thing as long as I get to my goals I will help you out with whatever you may need here," said West

"Good because we need to borrow once of those favors...how would you like to go to church" said Azazel. "Sounds wonderful to me" West said with a big grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Storming the church

*In the occult research club*

"So what exactly is the place," said Yuki. "This is the Occult Research Club, this is where we will be holding all of our operations," said Rias

"We got a call saying that a young girl walked in the church and was never seen again," said Azazel

"So what do we expect to find in this church of their's," said West

"Yeah do we think we will find porn?" said Kyle

"No although that would be mildly hilarious," said Azazel

"So we are going to go to the church and kick some ass….I like that plan" said Issei

"Yes but if it is poorly executed then we would be in deep shit so we need a stable plan...one that will work," said West

"Ok Kiba, Issei and Koneko will go inside, I will contact Sona, Saji, and Tsubaki so they can put up a defensive barrier," said Rias.

"Ok plan settled let's go kick some ass," Issei said

"Hold on...let's think this through with logic," said West "What do you mean?" said Rias

"They might be expecting an attack from someone, at night fewer people come in therefore their defenses might be on high alert. Unfortunately, the only strength you have here is Koneko, I am going to get some of my clan members to come, I already contacted two of them to help us out.

"Are you calling me weak?" said Koneko

"No I am not, it's just that we need more people". Said West

"So what members did you contact exactly"? asked Rias "Ahh they are here," said West

"This here is my rook, Thorin Bael he is pretty strong and is also the next heir to the Bael clan, he is able to push an entire planet out of orbit, then this is Yuka Matsumane my other rook, he is a two-thousand-year-old ice prince of the underworld he can freeze almost half of the underworld in less than three minutes" said West

"Damn that's some serious firepower you have there West, I am sure being in a rating game with you will be fun….by the way who's your pawn?". Said Issei

"His name is Akiashel nicknamed the mindless dragon. I forgot to mention he is part dragon, part god" said West

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PAWN IS THAT," said Issei shocked

"Only the best one…..anyways back on topic," said West

"The plan is Thorin, Kyle, Koneko and I will go and storm the church, as soon as Rias gets there with Sona, Saji, and Tsubaki they will have the magic barrier set up and guard the outer perimeter with Issei, Yuka, and Kiba, and Azazel you will be our air support," said West explaining the plan to them.

"Sounds like a good plan lets go kick some ass," said Issei

"So thorin and yuka will be helping us out here….that's good we need all the help we can get". Said Azazel

"I will try and get Aki to come but I doubt he will be able to if he does not though we have Kyle who went out to get food". said West

"Sup I got us some RAMEN," said Kyle as he happily burst through the door

"Woohoo thanks, I am starving," said Issei

"Good because I got us a shitload of ramen with West's card...who would have thought that West opining up his cafe would have made him that much money," said Kyle

"Wow thanks...anyway we need this food because this fight might take two seconds or might take longer," said West

"Yes, but by my understanding, you never use your full power right Argentina"?

"Yes, If I do I have the possibility of dying," said West

"Well then that is good to know," said Vali who appeared using a magic circle

"Hey look who it is the other white devil kinged dragon," said Azazel

"I heard there was another white dragon emperor so I wanted to see him, the descendant of the original satan himself and you have the true longness. You might just be stronger than me in terms of power and weapon wise…..but are you stronger dragon wise?" asked Vali

"I don't know but knowing me I probably am but now is not the time for that, did you come to stare at me and start assessing my power or do you want to help," said West

"Nah just wanted to see the other white dragon emperor, anyways good luck West may we fight soon," said Vali as he left through a magic circle

"Well that was a nice surprise you being liked by Vali that is one bromance of the century," said

Azazel

"Azazel shut it before I whoop your ass to heaven and back." Said West

"Ha that will be after this fight, now we have the plan so let's go," said Azazel

*_At the church* _

"Hey guys," said Sona as they arrived through a magic circle

"Hello Sona," said West

"Hello Argentina, I hope you have been doing well ever since the incident," said Sona as she greeted West.

"Yes I have though I try not to think about it, anyway what's the status on the barrier," said West

"The barrier is doing fine" Serafall leviathan as she arrived through a magic circle

"Oh great my sister is here," said Sona annoyed

"Hey its the satanic dragon Emporer," said Serafall

"Wow thanks is that what people call me now," said West

_*meanwhile in the church*_

"It's so dark in here," said Kyle

"Hahaha a party this will be fun," said a man in blue

"Yes yes it will hahaha," said a girl in red

"Ah greetings you people...might I ask who you are," said Azazel

"I know exactly who these assholes are. The one in the purplish-blue colors name is Shirogane, a master swordsman, shadow user and of course an angel with the power to make blood into almost anything he feels like it and the one in red is Ryu Gremory part angel and the part devil" said West

"What the hell kind of craziness is that?" said Issei

"The kind of craziness that you would find only in my lab but they are not artificially made," said West

"Tell me what is your goal and purpose here Ryu and Shirogane," said Azazel

"Well you see it is simple, we want West Argentina," said, Ryu

"Let me guess you want me so you can restart Project X-Y to cause another great war correct?" said West

"Ha yes you catch on fast but that is not our only goal," said Shirogane

"Just who the hell do you guys work for anyways?" asked Azazel

"Ahh yes right….Master will you please come out and greet these lovely people" said Ryu

"Indeed I will HAHAHAHA good evening my name is Magnus and I am a descendant of the original satan.

"Hello brother its great to see you again," said West

"Wait this asshole in the gold are you brother?" asked Issei

"Yes he is and my ass hates him," said West

"Aw hell yea are y'all ready to DIE HAHAHAHA," said a man with a cowboy hat

"Wait what the hell a cowboy," said, Kyle

"Not just any cowboy, his name is Clint McEastwood, has over seven thousand confirmed kills and three were ultimate class devils".

"Well son of a bitch why do we have to deal with this kind of crap all the time" complained Sona

"Now prepare to die," said Clint to Kyle

"Not today freindo BOOSTED GEAR," said kyle "**BOOST," **said Ddraig

"Now are you ready to lose your life," said Ryu to West

"Ok then this will be fun," said West

***Juggernaut Drive activated* **Said Albion

"Well well this is going to be an interesting fight," said Azazel

To be continued

Hey, what's up thegreatdevil69 here. God this is officially chapter 5 of this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and chapter 6 will be out semi soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The storm on the church and the underworld trip**

"HAHAHA Die you bastard," said Clint as he charged for Kyle

"Well then you decide to go for me big mistake," said Kyle as he pulled out his sword

"Well I guess it is my turn to attack," said Ryu as she went for west

"That was stupid of you," said West as he dodged her attack

West created a demonic circle that emitted a powerful black beam of light, Ryu dodged it and then went for the stomach with her sword. West dodged the sword and punched her which sent her flying.

"Damn you, you'll pay for this," said Ryu as she took out her other holy sword.

"Hehe you think so," said West

"ARHHHHH" Shouted Shirogane as he charged for Azazel, Kiba, Koneko and Issei

"Boosted gear go," said Issei as he awakened the welsh dragon

[**BOOST**]

"Ha-ha so you decided to awaken the welsh dragon emperor, AKA boosted gear, I am impressed that a low life pervert like you has such a high-class sacred gear like that one, a shame that you are only a novice at using this gift of a sacred gear. I wonder what would happen if I lay a hand on this lovely redhead right here." Said Shirogane as he groped Rias then sent her flying into something metal

"You bastard, I will make you pay for laying a hand on her, Ddraig," said Issei

**{BOOST} {BOOST} {BOOST} {BOOST} **

"Yes, this is the fight I want hahaha," said Shirogane as he attacked Issei

"Damn you, YOU WILL PAAYYYY," said Issei as he flew for Shirogane

Shirogane then tried to attack Issei with his sword. Issei dodged it and then signaled for Kiba to come and attack him. Kiba went for a slash on the right and Koneko went for a flying kick on the left, Shirogane then teleported away and sent a rain of shadow swords flying towards them and a direct hit was made.

"This fight is fun, I am really starting to see their power peek," said Azazel as he activated his dragon armor.

"Die you, demon son of a bitch," said Clint as he kept shooting at Kyle and Azazel.

Kyle proceeded to block all the attacks with his sword. Then Clint tried to go for him with a knife the was blessed with holy power but he missed kyle and the attack failed. Then Kyle used a duplication method to make many copies of himself. Azazel tried to stab him with a light spear but Clint teleported

"Ok, so you wanna play dirty...Here boy" as Clint whisled

Just at that moment, an angelic circle opened and a Rhino charged for Kyle

"Wait what the shit," said Kyle as he flew in the air

"This here is Baylor, he is my trusty pal, He has armor made from the strongest metals, and a horn that was transfused with holy energy. His armor is enchanted with black magic so basically it can kill anything, except for gods.

"Ok so we are starting to bring animals in...two can play at that game," said West as he summoned two circles

At the moment two things came out of the magic portals. One was the legendary hell hound Cerberus and the other was a minotaur warrior that was a part of his clan household.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS GUY IS SOO COOL," said Issei as he was in awe

"Wait….what the hell that's not fair a hell hound and a minotaur," said, Ryu

"Yes, the legendary hell hound was my dad's when I was just a kid. Though I ran away to the human world and took him with me and the minotaur I found lost in the woods, his name is Archios and he is a pawn in my household" said West

"Now Archios go help out my friend Kyle and Cerberus my good old boy, why don't you go and great Ryu with a great big present," said West as he started to laugh historically

"Hahaha" as someone came in flying

"Damion what the hell do you think you are doing," said Ryu looking puzzled

"As much as I would know you would enjoy beating this little punk, we have to be on our way, Magnus already left and wants us to rethink our actions farewell Argentina and friends, till we meet again," said Damion as he flew away on a magic carpet

"Well then that was unexpected," said Azazel as he was rehealing his arm

"Goddamn cowards what the hell why did they leave so soon," said Kyle angrily

"The important thing is we got out of that alive," said Issei"

"Yea, we were all kind of unprepared for that kind of attack and that many people so we need to be ready next time," said West

As they went back to the Occult Research room Rias noticed something

"What in the hell is this," said Rias looking confused to the sight of a force field

"Its a force field over the occult research building, so no attacks are made unexpectedly," said West looking proud of what he did

"Well, I thank you West...wait do you feel that?" said Rias looking semi scared

"Feel what," said West looking around frantically

"Hello West Argentina or shall I call you satan instead or how about the next satan...yes that better suits you hello next satan," said Sirzechs

"Oh great my brother is here," said Rias with a depressed-looking face

"Ah Sirzechs one of the four great satans, nice to see you again how have you been?" said West

"Oh I have been fine though the underworld has not been lively without you," said Sirzechs

"Ha I could imagine as much, ever since the second great war I have no use there other than my clan, anyway, what are you doing here," said West

"Well I came to invite you to the grand summit, a lot of people you may know very well will be there," said Sirzechs

"Sounds fun then I will go, when is it," said West "The summit starts tomorrow bring a couple of friends while you are at it" replied Sirzechs as he left for the underworld

"Well that's a surprise considering he never really shows up," said Rias

"Yea that's nice, well I guess I will be headed home," said West as he flew off

"You know something Rias," said Koneko "What's that" she replied "That West guy I was uncertain about him but he is nice and kinda cute," said Koneko

"Well, Koneko I never knew you were the type to express feelings for a guy," said Issei smugly

"Shut it and tell no one else or I will make you wish you were in hell," said Koneko as she punched him in the balls

*Meanwhile at West's house*

"Hey West I bought us some video games and a bucket of smarties," said Kyle

West's eyes got really wide, he was a sucker for smarties in fact back in the project X testing rooms they gave him a choice of meal and each time he would say a bucket of smarties

"Ahh Kyle you know me the best you know," said West as he devoured the smarties

"Ok so which one should we play first, I have tom clancy's ghost recon breakpoint or shall we give a go at Jump Force," said Kyle

"Let's go ahead and play Jump force," said West as he was hooking up his PS4

About three hours had passed as they rotated from games West had and Kyle brought from his house all while they sat and ate a crapload of smarties, Kyle hated them but he still ate them because he knew his best friend would have been upset if he had not eaten any with him.

_*The next day*_

"Well then, almost everyone is here except for West, Kyle, and Yuki. Said Rias

"So what are we taking to get their anyways," said Issei

"We are going to use the Gremory family train of course," said Rias

"Sweet then le-OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," said Issei as he bumped into something invisible.

"Greetings everyone," said West as he, Kyle and Yuki immerged from the sky

"Ah you guys are here, now then we can go on our way," said Rias as she headed for the train

"Oh no no no, we are not taking that piece of a shit train," said West

"Excuse me Argentina-Satan," said Rias

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER AFFILIATE ME WITH THE SAME NAME OF MY FATHER," said West as Project X started to peek its head out

"Ok fine than West," said Rias

"Anyway, we are taking this wonderful thing," said West

"What the invisible thingy there"? Said Issei

"HA-HA," said West as he pressed a button on his arm and what revealed was a ship

"WHAT THE HELL IT'S HUGE," said Issei

"This here is my ship called ATLAS or ORBITAL as Kyle calls it" said West

"So how is this better than the Gremory train?" said Sirzechs

"Well ATLAS is the highly advanced ship that took me almost six months to make, it has over 175 weapon systems, 365 defense systems, ships, cars, boats, helicopters and more on the ship. It has a gigantic fridge and a self-sustaining garden and can fit over 17,956,340 people in it and has room's to sleep in" said West as he was explaining his glory

"Well then I guess this is better than the Gremory train" Rias mumbled

"Anyway shall we go take our fun little trip to the underworld?" said West

They got inside the ship and inside it was like a grand castle, the floors were made of a nice golden flooring, the wallpaper was a mahogany color and it even had a lounging room.

"Jarvis boot up the main system's please," said West

"Wait who the hell is Jarvis," said Kiba

"Hello I am Jarvis, your automated advanced home and defense system," said Jarvis

"Where did that voice come from," said Issei

"Right here," said West as he pointed to a floating orb

"Woah cool, an orb that talks" said Issei

"Yep, he can also take a physical form as well and he has some powers as well," said West

"Wow this really is better than the Gremory train," said Kyle

"Now then, take your seat's or look around if you want, next stop the underworld," said West as he told Jarvis to start the ship

What's up guys, it's thegreatdevil69, This chapter actually took me longer than I expected but I think it turned out well. Anyway's hope y'all enjoy chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A battle in the underworld

"Haha we are in the underworld for once finally," said Issei

"Ahh, it's great to get out to the underworld atmosphere," said Sir Zechs

"Yea, damn I have not been to the underworld in a while, its good to be back here," said West

"Oh yea I almost forgot you have not been to this place in a while so there are many new faces, but just try not to get into any fights while you're here ok?" said Azazel

"Ha, what makes you think that I will get into any fights while I am here?" said West

"Hey Argentina you asshole," said a man in black

"Um...who the hell are you," said West

"The name is Nightrider," said the man in all black

"Haha yea that name does not ring any bells," said West

"Oh yea this punch will," said Nightrider as he threw a left hook at West

"Haha you missed bastard," said West as he flew in the air and came back down and punched the ground

When West had come down and punched the ground his fist was infused with electricity and it made a shockwave throughout the underworld is also made nightrider fly almost fifty feet in the air

"Ahh you son of a bitch," said Nightrider

"Haha just as I thought a weak ass like you can't even take power like mine," said West

Just as West was about to take out a sword a white light shined bright through the sky.

"I believe that is enough use of your powers," said St. Micheal as he came down

"Oh look at that the grandmaster angel or whatever you call him is here," said West

"I look away for one second and you decide to start a fight with someone, I should have known better not to leave you here," said Azazel

"Ha-ha yea you should have, project X might have peeked its little head out," said West with pitch-black eyes

"Oh well let's go greet the other guests now shall we," said Sir Zechs

"Hey wait, what do we expect to see in the grand summit," said Kyle

"I don't know, probably some drunkards and people trying to pick a fight," said West

"So you mean Odin don't you," said Azazel

"If he is here then yes," said West

"Well then great let's go," said Kyle

_***MEANWHILE IN THE GRAND SUMMIT***_

"Oh hell yea now this is a party," said Issei

"Now now settle down and don't drink too much," said Azazel

"I can't drink I'm not even 21 yet," said Issei

"In the underworld, there are no drinking laws," said West

"Ohh hell yea party time," said Issei

"Haha the kid is going to get drunk out of his mind, you should not have told him this," said Azazel

"I know but hey let him live a little, after all, you didn't say shit to me when I started drinking at 10," said West

"I know but that's because your father is Satan and he might have killed me," said Azazel

"Haha the governor of the fallen angels afraid of Satan this is a surprise," said West

"You would think so, but he has never unleashed his full power ever," said Azazel

"Neither have I and I am the spawn of him," said West

"True, but you also have gotten a spear, the Heavenly Dragon and Project X," said Azazel

"Oh how far you have come Argentina," said Saigorg as he walks to West

"Ah the wonderful king of the Bael clan," said West

"Yes its been a while, how has my little bro Thorin been doing in your clan?" said Saigorg

"Ehh he has been doing well and his strength gave him a place as my rook," said West

"Haha that's good, I always saw potential in the boy, well may we fight soon Argentina," said Saigorg

"Oh we will fight soon I hope, see ya Saigorg," said West as Saigorg left

"Well that's a surprise, him picking a fight with your clan," said Rias as she approached with her clan

"I should have said no, I would feel bad if he lost the fight," said West

"Well don't forget you and his clan have grown quite a bit so it'll be hard to tell who would win," said Rias

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed Issei as he was thrown out of a window

"What the hell did Issei do this time," said West

"I don't know but we better go and see," said Rias

"Ahh greetings great Norse god Odin do you mind telling me what the hell happened to Issei," said West

"Well the 'Welsh Dragon Emperor' decided it was a grand idea to pull his pants down and start twerking in my face, so I threw him out of a window," said Odin with a smile on his face

"Ha go figure, you allow the kid to have one single drink and he drinks the hardest liquor there and off one shot he gets drunk out of his mind," said West

"Please whatever you do, don't let him drink anymore," said Odin

"I promise sir Odin that will never happen again," said Sirzechs as he was walking by and happened to hear the whole conversation

_***MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE UNDERWORLD***_

"Hey Vali you'll never guess who is here in the underworld," said Kuroka

"Yes I know, the boy who has the white dragon emperor," said Vali

"Do we pay them a little visit?" said Kuroka

"No let them come to us," said Vali

_***BACK AT THE GRAND SUMMIT***_

"It sure is a nice surprise seeing you here Sona," said West

"Umm….yea you too West," said Sona as she was visibly blushing

"Are you ok Sona, do you need a hospital?" asked West

"No...I just need to go to the bathroom" said Sona as she ran towards the bathroom on the other side of the household

"Huh….well that was weird," said West as he teleported to the rooftop

The wind blew in his face as West watched the stars in the sky. Just as West was about to fall asleep he was approached by Koneko

"Wake the hell up, I'm bored," said Koneko as she punched West in the stomach

"Hey what the hell, you could have said something instead of punching me," said West angerly

"Relax Argentina its not like I was going to kill you, you don't have to freak out all of a sudden," said Koneko

"Well you did not have to punch me," said West in a childish way

"Wow so this is how the son of Satan acts…..real mature," said Koneko sarcastically

"Anyway, what did you want other than being annoying," said West

"I am cold, bored and I want to go to sleep," said Koneko

"Welcome to the club," said West

"Move," said Koneko as she sat down on the bench next to him

"Wow ya know, you don't have to be an ass about it, you could just say please," said West

"Nah I am good," said Koneko

"Hey Argentina I thought I would find you here," said Ravel Pheonix as she ran up to him

"Oh hello flaming chicken," said West"

"Wow…..I see you made yourself comfortable with him" said Ravel to Koneko

"Yea what are you going to do about it cuntuky fried chicken," said Koneko smugly

"How dare you speak to the royal servant of one of the best clan's," said Ravel

"Um best yea that's debatable considering that I beat them in the last rating games," said West

"Well I am going back, I need to take a piss anyways," said West as he left

_***BACK DOWNSTAIRS***_

"Hey buddy," said Kyle as he approached West while he was leaving the bathroom

"Oh hey Kyle, how are you liking it here so far," said West

"They need to have better wines and music other than that I am good," said Kyle

"Oh there you are West," said Koneko as she ran to them

"Hey Koneko nice to see you here," said Kyle

"Yea you to," said Koneko clearly looking displeased to see Kyle utter a word to her

"Well imma go and take a walk clear my thought's you two lovebirds coming or what?" said Kyle

"Shut up we are not 'lovebirds'" said West

"Ok sure, oh and by the way, the weirdest thing happened to me, I was walking down the hall's when a guy in black killed this dude and said 'you all are next' it was actually disturbing," said Kyle

Oh really are you sure it just was not a reflection of yourself?" said West jokingly

"No I am telling you this was real, he looked….dead," said Kyle

"Damnnit he is here," said West in his thought's

_***FIVE HOURS LATER***_

"Hey quick question, where are we sleeping," said Issei

"We can sleep in ATLAS or you can choose the Gremory household," said West

"Hmm choose a ship or a house how comfortable are the beds," said Issei

"Hehe there memory foam beds," said West

"Nah I am good, besides I kind of wanna sleep with Rias," said Issei as he left ATLAS in excitement

As soon as Issei left, Sona came into ATLAS

"Ohh great more people invading my privacy, hello Sona Sitri", said West clearly annoyed

"Sir Zechs needs you for the discussion on the current events that have been happening," said Sona

"Right I forgot that the whole purpose for the summit was because of that, tell him I will be right down," said West as he grabbed his spear from his weapon rack

"Why are you getting a spear, we are not going into battle," said Sona

"I know, but you can never be too prepared," said West as he concealed it in a vortex

_***AT THE SUMMIT MEETING***_

At the meeting, there were many people involved including Odin, Akuja, Sirzechs, St. Micheal, Sona Sitri, Azazel, West, Kyle, Rias, Issei and Serafall Levithan

"Greeting I welcome you all to the summit meeting, now shall we get started," said Sir Zechs

"Yes we shall, I would like to address the attack on the church, after I had some people come complaining to me about this matter," said St. Micheal

"I am very sorry about that, but with all due respect sir, your people went and attacked us first, we were going to see if there was any suspicious activity and we were ambushed," said West

"He is right, we were only defending ourselves" added Azazel

"Very well I will look more into that," said St. Micheal

"Now I want to ask, why were you tracking me, I felt a discreet presence when we were in battle?" asked West

"Well, the readings we saw we picked up on and traced it back to you, we wanted to make sure you were not a danger to anyone," said Sir Zechs

Well that's fine, but I can assure you that Project-X is under control though I don't know for how long," said West

Suddenly they heard a noise from the other side of the room

"What the hell was that?" said West

Just as west said that a large wolf came up behind him and bit him

"ARGHHHH FUCK" Shouted West as he was in deep pain

West then teleported a safe distance from the wolf as his wounds healed

"Show yourself, attacker," said Kyle

At that moment a magic circle appeared from the ceiling

"Greeting my name is Loki and I am one of the Norse gods of this world," said Loki

"*cough cough*, Demigod," said West

"Excuse me," said Loki with great anger

"Well I mean you called yourself a God but you are part human so you are a demigod so HA," said West with a smug look on his face

"How dare you insult one of the Norse gods like that," said Loki clearly angry

"Ya know he is right Loki is a god," said Kyle

"Wait really," said West

"Uhhh….Yea" said Issei

"Well damn I am sorry your "godliness," said West as he mocked Loki

"How dare you!" said Loki as he looked displeased as he summoned a magic circle

"Wow West I cannot believe you first you piss an exorcist off and now a god, do you want to die," said Kyle

"No, although I do wanna live a little and have some fun with the princess over here" Said West as he was referring to Loki mocking his long hair

"Time to have a little fun" Said Rias as she got the Occult research club

*_**TO BE CONTINUED***_

Hey guys what's up, this chapter took me longer than I expected it to, mostly because I kinda had no clue what I wanted to do with it but I found out and here is the final product of what my brain had to offer


End file.
